Czarowanie
Podstawy magii Czary to jednorazowe efekty magiczne. Dzielimy je na dwa typy: wtajemniczeń (te rzucają bardowie, zaklinacze i czarodzieje) oraz objawień (będące domeną kapłanów, druidów oraz doświadczonych paladynów i tropicieli). Niektóre władające czarami postacie mają dostęp do ograniczonej listy znanych zaklęć, inne zaś korzystają z szerokiego ich wachlarza. Większość z tych osób przygotowuje czary zawczasu – dzięki księdze zaklęć lub modląc sie ż�arliwie i medytując. Inne rzucają czary spontanicznie i nie muszą ich przygotowywać. Pomimo róż�nic dotyczących uczenia się czy przygotowywania zaklęć, gdy dochodzi do ich rzucenia, czary są do siebie bardzo podobne. Zaklęcia wtajemniczeń i objawień dzieli się również� na osiem szkół magii, które odzwierciedlają różnorodność efektów rzuconych czarów. Rzucanie czarów Rzucanie czarów to taki sam proces – bez względu na to, czy zaklęcie nale�ży do grupy wtajemniczeń czy objawień oraz czy bohater przygotowuje zaklęcia zawczasu, czy wybiera je zależ�nie od potrzeby. Wybór czarów Przede wszystkim musisz zdecydować, jaki czar chcesz rzucić. Jeśli wcielasz się w postać kapłana, druida, doświadczonego paladyna, tropiciela lub czarodzieja, wybierasz spośród zaklęć przygotowanych wcześniej danego dnia, a jeszcze niewykorzystanych (patrz “Jak czarodziej przygotowuje zaklecia” oraz “Jak przygotowuje sie zaklecia objawien”). Jeż�eli odgrywasz barda lub zaklinacza, wybierasz dowolny znany ci czar, pod warunkiem jednak, ż�e masz prawo rzucić zaklęcie określonego poziomu. Aby rzucić czar, musisz być w stanie mówić (jeż�eli zaklęcie ma komponenty werbalne), gestykulować (jeśli posiada komponenty somatyczne) i korzystać z komponentów materialnych lub koncentratorów (gdy zaklęcie ich wymaga). Ponadto powinieneś się jeszcze skoncentrować. Kiedy rzucisz już� przygotowany czar, nie moż�esz zrobić tego ponownie, dopóki raz jeszcze go nie przygotujesz (jeśli przygotowałeś kilka kopii danego zaklęcia, każdą z nich możesz rzucić tylko raz). W przypadku barda i zaklinacza rzucone czary wlicza się w dzienny limit zaklęć danego poziomu czarów, ale masz pełne prawo wykorzystać ponownie to samo zaklęcie, dopóki nie wyczerpiesz wspomnianego limitu. Koncentracja Rzucenie zaklecia wymaga koncentracji. Jesli cos przerwie ci skupienie podczas czarowania, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji – nieudany oznacza, �e tracisz zaklecie. Im powa�niejsze utrudnienie i im wy�szy poziom czaru, jaki próbujesz rzucic, tym wieksza jest ST testu. Nieudany test oznacza, �e utraciłes czar – tak jakbys go rzucił bez efektu. Zranienie: Jesli próbujac rzucic zaklecie, otrzymasz obra�enia, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 10 + otrzymane obra�enia + poziom rzucanego czaru) – nieudany oznacza, �e straciłes czar bez efektu. Wydarzenie utrudniajace koncentracje ma miejsce podczas czarowania wówczas, gdy nastepuje pomiedzy poczatkiem a koncem rzucania czaru (w przypadku zaklecia o czasie rzucania 1 cała runda i dłu�szym) lub gdy jest reakcja na fakt rzucania zaklecia (na przykład, okazyjny atak prowokowany przez czarowanie badz atak wynikajacy z przygotowanej akcji). Jesli otrzymujesz obra�enia długofalowe uznaje sie, �e połowe z nich odnosisz w chwili rzucania czaru. Musisz zatem wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 10 + 1/2 ostatnio otrzymanych długofalowych obra�en + poziom rzucanego czaru). W przypadku gdy swie�e obra�enia sa ostatnimi, które efekt mo�e spowodowac, nie powoduje to rozproszenia uwagi. Powtarzajacych sie obra�en nie uznaje sie za długofalowe. Czar: Jesli podczas rzucania czaru padniesz ofiara zaklecia, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji – nieudany oznacza, �e tracisz wykorzystywany czar. Je�eli działajace na ciebie zaklecie powoduje rany, ST wynosi 10 + obra�enia + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru. Jesli zas działajace na ciebie zaklecie przeszkadza ci w koncentracji lub rozprasza cie w inny sposób, ST testu Koncentracji równa sie ST rzutu obronnego na wspomniane zaklecie + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru. W przypadku czarów, z którymi nie wia�e sie rzut obronny, pod uwage nale�y brac ST rzutu obronnego, do jakiego w innym wypadku zaklecie by zmuszało. W zwarciu lub przyszpilony: Uwikłany w zwarcie lub przyszpilony mo�esz rzucac tylko takie czary, które nie wymagaja komponentów somatycznych i do których ewentualne komponenty materialne ju� masz w reku. Nawet w takim przypadku musisz jednak wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 20 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru) – nieudany oznacza, �e tracisz zaklecie. Żywiołowy ruch: Jesli dosiadasz poruszajacego sie wierzchowca, jedziesz w podskakujacym na wybojach wozie, siedzisz w łódeczce płynacej bystrym strumieniem czy znajdujesz sie pod pokładem ciskanego sztormem statku, badz te� z innego powodu poddawany jestes podobnym wstrzasom, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 10 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru) – nieudany oznacza utrate zaklecia. Gwałtowny ruch: Jesli dosiadasz galopujacego konia, jedziesz w wozie podczas szalonej przeja�d�ki, siedzisz w łódeczce pokonujacej wodne progi lub znajdujesz sie na pokładzie ciskanego sztormem statku, badz te� z innego powodu poddawany jestes podobnym wstrzasom, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 15 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru) – nieudany oznacza, �e tracisz zaklecie. Kiepska pogoda: Jesli próbujesz rzucic czar, gdy pogoda jest kiepska, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji. Je�eli wieje silny wiatr i zacina deszcz lub deszcz ze sniegiem, ST wynosi 5 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru. W przypadku gdy wichura niesie grad, pył lub �wir, ST równa sie 10 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru. W obu wypadkach tracisz czar, jesli nie powiedzie ci sie test Koncentracji. Je�eli jednak dane warunki pogodowe spowodowało zaklecie, korzystaj z zasad przedstawionych wczesniej, w czesci “Czar”. Czarowanie defensywne: Jesli chcesz rzucic czar, nie prowokujac ataków okazyjnych, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji (ST 15 + poziom rzucanego przez ciebie czaru) – udany oznacza szczesliwe rzucenie zaklecia. Pora�ka swiadczy o utracie czaru. Oplątany: Jeż�eli chcesz rzucic zaklecie oplatany przez siec lub plączonoż�ny worek, badz te� znajdujesz sie pod wpływem czaru o podobnym efekcie, musisz wykonac test Koncentracji o ST 15 – udany pozwala ci rzucic zaklecie. Poraż�ka oznacza utrate czaru. Kontrczarowanie Czary mo�na równie� rzucac jako kontrzaklecia. W takim przypadku wykorzystujesz energie zaklecia, by zakłócic działanie tego samego czaru rzucanego przez kogos innego. Kontrczarowanie działa nawet wówczas, gdy jedno zaklecie wywodzi sie z magii wtajemniczen, a drugie objawien. Jak działa kontrczarowanie: Wykorzystujac kontrczarowanie, przede wszystkim wybierasz cel, przygotowujac akcje. Postanawiasz zatem poczekac i zakonczyc akcje w chwili, gdy adwersarz bedzie próbował rzucic zaklecie (masz prawo poruszyc sie z normalna szybkoscia, jako �e przygotowanie to akcja standardowa). Je�eli cel twojego kontrczaru próbuje rzucic zaklecie, wykonujesz test Czarostwa (ST 15 + poziom czaru) – jest to akcja darmowa. Sukces w tescie oznacza, �e udało ci sie rozpoznac rzucany przez adwersarza czar i mo�esz go skontrowac. Pora�ka z kolei swiadczy o tym, i� nie mo�esz tego uczynic. Zwienczenie całego procesu wymaga, bys rzucił odpowiednie zaklecie. Ogólna zasada mówi, �e czar mo�e kontrowac tylko sam siebie. Je�eli masz prawo rzucic to samo zaklecie i na dodatek je przygotowałes (jesli przygotowujesz czary), u�ywasz go, odrobine zmieniajac, tak by uzyskac efekt kontrczarowania. Jesli cel znajduje sie w zasiegu, oba zaklecia automatycznie sie neguja i nie powoduja �adnych innych efektów. Kontrczarowanie zaklec metamagicznych: Ustalajac, czy dany czar mo�e zostac skontrowany, nie nale�y brac pod uwage atutów metamagicznych. Wyjatki: Niektóre czary sa specyficznymi kontrzakleciami innych – dotyczy to zwłaszcza tych, które maja diametralnie odmienne efekty. Rozproszenie magii jako kontrzaklecie: Za pomoca rozproszenia magii mo�esz skontrowac rzucajacego czary adwersarza, bez koniecznosci rozpoznawania zaklecia, jakie rzuca. Jednak�e rozproszenie magii nie zawsze działa jak kontrzaklecie (patrz opis czaru). Poziom czarującego Potega zaklecia zale�y od jego poziomu czarujacego, który dla wiekszosci postaci jest równy poziomowi w klasie wykorzystywanej do rzucania danego czaru. Masz prawo rzucic zaklecie na ni�szym ni� normalnie poziomie czarujacego, ale musi on byc wystarczajacy do wykorzystania owego czaru. Ponadto wszystkie elementy zale�ne od poziomu nale�y oprzec na tym samym poziomie czarujacego. Je�eli własciwosc klasowa, zesłana moc domeny lub inna specjalna zdolnosc zapewniaja modyfikator do poziomu czarujacego, stosuje sie go jedynie do efektów zale�nych od poziomu czarujacego (takich jak zasieg, czas działania oraz powodowane obra�enia) oraz do testów poziomu czarujacego potrzebnych do przełamania odpornosci na czary i do poziomu czarujacego u�ywanego w testach rozproszenia (zarówno jesli chodzi o sam test rozproszenia, jak i jego ST). Nieudane rzucenie czaru Jesli próbujesz rzucic zaklecie w warunkach, które nie spełniaja jego wymagan, próba konczy sie pora�ka, a czar zostaje zmarnowany. Rzucenie czaru konczy sie pora�ka równie� wówczas, gdy cos przerwie ci skupienie. Podobny efekt mo�e równie� nastapic, gdy masz na sobie zbroje i rzucasz czar z komponentami somatycznymi Wyniki działania czaru Kiedy wiesz ju�, na jakie istoty (badz przedmioty lub obszar) wpłynał czar i czy wykonały one udane rzuty obronne (jesli maja do tego prawo), mo�esz zastosowac wszelkie rezultaty, jakie pociaga za soba zaklecie. Specjalne efekty czarów W przypadku wielu specyficznych efektów czarów postepuje sie stosownie od szkoły, do jakiej nale�a. Niektóre specjalne własciwosci zaklec przedstawiono w informacjach dotyczacych szkół czarów. Ataki: W opisie niektórych czarów wspomniano o atakach. Za ataki uznaje sie zas wszystkie ofensywne działania bojowe, nawet te, które nie powoduja obra�en. Równie� próby odpedzania lub karcenia nieumarłych traktuje sie jak ataki. Atakami sa tak�e wszelkie czary, przed którymi istota chroni sie za pomoca rzutów obronnych, które powoduja obra�enia i które w inny sposób krzywdza lub utrudniaja �ycie ofierze. Za ataki nie uznaje sie zaklec, które sprowadzaja potwory lub innych sprzymierzenców badz maja podobne efekty, poniewa� taki czar sam w sobie nikomu nie wyrzadza krzywdy. Rodzaje premii: Zwykle premia ta nale�y do okreslonego rodzaju, dzieki czemu wiadomo, w jaki sposób zaklecie nia obdarza. Premii tych dotyczy pewna bardzo wa�na zasada – otó� premie tego samego rodzaju zwykle sie nie kumuluja. Z wyjatkiem premii unikowych, wiekszosci premii z okolicznosci oraz premii rasowych pod uwage nale�y brac tylko premie wiekszej wartosci (patrz dalej, “Łaczenie efektów magicznych”). Ta sama zasada obowiazuje te� w przypadku kar – bohater podlegajacy kilku karom tego samego rodzaju bierze pod uwage tylko najbardziej ucia�liwa. Przywracanie �życia umarłym: Kilka czarów posiada moc przywracajaca �ycie umarłym bohaterom. Kiedy �yjaca istota umiera, jej dusza opuszcza ciało i Plan Materialny, podró�uje przez Plan Astralny i udaje sie dalej – do wymiaru, w którym mieszka jej bóstwo. Jesli smiertelnik nie wierzył w �adnego boga czy boginie, dusza odchodzi na plan odpowiadajacy charakterowi zmarłego. Przywrócenie umarłemu �ycia oznacza, �e odnajduje sie jego dusze i sprowadza ja z powrotem do ciała. Utrata poziomów: ka�da istota, której przywrócono �ycie, zwykle traci jeden poziom doswiadczenia. Nowa całkowita liczba PD postaci jest równa połowie pomiedzy jej nowym poziomem (po jego zmniejszeniu) a minimum potrzebnym do awansu na nastepny. Bohater, który w chwili smierci znajdował sie na 1. poziomie, traci zamiast poziomów 2 punkty Budowy. Utraconego poziomu (lub punktów Budowy) nie sposób odzyskac droga dostepna smiertelnym – na nic sie zdaje tak �yczenie, jak i cud. Bohater, który powrócił miedzy �ywych, mo�e odzyskac utracony poziom, zdobywajac PD podczas przygód. Smiałek, który utracił punkty Budowy, ma prawo zwiekszyc wartosc owego atrybutu, awansujac na poziomy i zyskujac prawo do takiej operacji. Przeciwdziałanie przywracaniu ż�ycia: Wrogowie moga sie postarac, by przywrócenie �ycia bohaterowi było trudniejsze. Chocby przechowanie ciała zapobiega u�yciu czarów wskrzeszenie czy zmartwychwstanie, które pozwalaja przywrócic �ycie umarłemu. Z kolei uwiezienie duszy zapobiega wszelkim próbom o�ywienia zmarłego, dopóki dusza nie zostanie uwolniona. Przywrócenie �ycia wbrew woli zmarłego: Duszy nie mo�na przywrócic do �ycia, jesli ona tego sobie nie �yczy. Dusza zna imie, charakter oraz ewentualne bóstwo opiekuncze postaci, która próbuje ja o�ywic. W zale�nosci od tych informacji mo�e odmówic powrotu do �ycia. Łączenie efektów magicznych Czary i efekty magiczne zwykle działaja tak, jak to opisano – bez wzgledu na to, ile takich czynników funkcjonuje jednoczesnie na danym obszarze czy osobie. Z wyjatkiem pewnych specyficznych przypadków, zaklecie w �aden sposób nie oddziałuje na ju� funkcjonujacy czar. Jesli jakies zaklecie ma konkretny wpływ na inne czary, informacje na ten temat pojawia sie w jego opisie. Stosuje sie równie� kilka innych ogólnych zasad, dotyczacych sytuacji, w której w tym samym miejscu działa kilka czarów lub efektów magicznych. Oto one: Kumulowanie efektów: Czary, które zapewniaja premie lub kary do testów ataków i obra�en, rzutów obronnych lub innych cech zwykle sie ze soba nie kumuluja. Uogólniajac jeszcze bardziej, premie tego samego rodzaju zwykle sie nie kumuluja, nawet je�eli powstały w wyniku działania ró�nych czarów (lub efektów innych ni� zaklecia; patrz wczesniej “Rodzaje premii”). Ró�ne nazwy modyfikatorów: Premie oraz kary wynikajace z dwóch ró�nych czarów kumuluja sie ze soba, jesli modyfikatory nale�a do ró�nych rodzajów. Premie, które nie posiadaja �adnej nazwy, kumuluja sie z wszystkimi premiami. Taki sam efekt o odmiennej potedze: W przypadku gdy na tym samym obszarze lub celu działaja co najmniej dwa identyczne czary o ró�nej potedze, pod uwage nale�y brac tylko lepszy z nich. Taki sam efekt o ró�nych rezultatach: Ten sam czar mo�e czasem powoływac do istnienia ró�ne efekty, jesli zastosuje sie go wiecej ni� raz wzgledem jednego podmiotu. W tym przypadku ostatnie zaklecie w serii zastepuje wczesniejsze. W takim wypadku jednak�e �aden wczesniejszy czar nie został tak naprawde ani usuniety, ani rozproszony, ale ich efekty nie maja znaczenia, dopóki działa ostatnie zaklecie z serii. Jeden efekt znosi inny: Czar mo�e sprawic, �e wczesniejsze zaklecie stanie sie nieistotne. Oba działaja, ale jedno z jakiegos powodu znosi drugie. Kilka efektów kontroli umysłowej: Czasem efekty magiczne, które powoduja umysłowa kontrole, sprawiaja, �e inne zaklecia o podobnym działaniu staja sie nieistotne (chocby gdy pozbawiaja ofiare wolnej woli). Efekty mentalnej kontroli, które nie pozbawiaja istoty zdolnosci do działania, zwykle ze soba nie koliduja. Je�eli ofiara znajduje sie pod wpływem kontroli dwóch lub wiekszej liczby istot, bedzie sie starała ka�dej słu�yc mo�liwie najlepiej, jednak�e tylko w stopniu, na jaki pozwala dany efekt. Jesli w tym samym czasie otrzyma sprzeczne rozkazy, kontrolujacy ja rywale musza wykonac sporne testy Charyzmy, aby ustalic, którego usłucha. Czary o przeciwnych efektach: Czary o przeciwnych efektach stosuje sie normalnie, biorac pod uwage wszelkie premie, kary i inne zmiany w kolejnosci, w jakiej nastepuja. Niektóre zaklecia neguja lub kontruja inne. O tym specyficznym efekcie wspomniano w opisie czaru. Efekty natychmiastowe: Dwa i wiecej czarów o natychmiastowym czasie działania funkcjonuje kumulatywnie, jesli wpływaja na ten sam cel. Szkoły magii Niemal ka�de zaklecie nale�y do jednej z osmiu szkół magii, czyli grupy powiazanych ze soba zaklec działajacych w podobny sposób. Niewielka liczba czarów (kuglarstwo, mistyczny znak, ograniczone �życzenie, utrwalenie oraz ż�yczenie) to zaklecia uniwersalne, niezaliczane do ż�adnej ze szkół. Iluzje Zaklecia z tej szkoły pozwalaja oszukiwac zmysły lub umysł. Za ich sprawa podmioty widza rzeczy, których nie ma, nie dostrzegaja zas tych, które istnieja. Słysza widmowe odgłosy albo te� pamietaja cos, co nigdy sie nie wydarzyło. Cien: Zaklecia z tej grupy tworza z pozawymiarowej energii cos, co jest po czesci realne. Takie iluzje moga miec rzeczywiste efekty. Powodowane przez nie obra�enia sa prawdziwie. Ułuda: Tego rodzaju zaklecia tworza fałszywe wra�enia zmysłowe. Osoby percypujace ułude maja wra�enie, �e cos, co odbieraja zmysłami, rzeczywiscie istnieje, a nie �e maja do czynienia z nieco zmieniona wersja istniejacego przedmiotu (nie jest to zatem personalizowane wra�enie umysłowe). Za sprawa tego typu czarów nie sposób sprawic, by cos wygladało na zupełnie inna rzecz. Ułuda obejmujaca słyszalne efekty nie jest w stanie nasladowac mowy, chyba �e w opisie czaru wprost to stwierdzono. Jesli mo�na stworzyc słyszalne słowa, musza one wywodzic sie ze znanego ci jezyka. Je�eli próbujesz nasladowac mowe, której nie znasz, ułuda wyda z siebie bełkot. Analogicznie, nie zdołasz stworzyc widzialnej kopii czegos, czego wygladu nie znasz. Poniewa� ułudy i zwidy (patrz dalej) sa nierealne, nie da sie za ich sprawa stworzyc realnych efektów w taki sposób, w jaki czynia to inne rodzaje iluzji. Nie moga one ranic istot, uszkadzac przedmiotów, podtrzymywac cie�aru, dostarczac wartosci od�ywczych czy chronic przez �ywiołami. W konsekwencji tego rodzaju zaklecia okazuja sie przydatne, gdy trzeba wrogów wprawic w zakłopotanie lub opóznic, lecz nie nadaja sie do ataku. KP ułudy wynosi 10 + jej modyfikator z rozmiaru. Wzorzec: Podobnie jak w przypadku czarów z grupy ułuda, zaklecia tego rodzaju powołuja do istnienia obrazy, które widza inni. Wzorce wpływaja jednak równie� na umysły tych, którzy na nie patrza, lub tych, których obejma. Wszystkie zaklecia tego typu to czary wpływajacy na umysł. Złudzenie: Zaklecia z tej podszkoły tworza mentalne obrazy, które percypuje jedynie podmiot (lub podmioty) czaru i osoba go rzucajaca. Owe wra�enie istnieje wyłacznie w umysłach istot, które znalazły sie pod działaniem złudzenia. Sa to osobiste odczucia mentalne (wszystko dzieje sie w głowach ofiar, a zatem nie jest to fałszywy obraz czy cos, co naprawde widza). Osoby trzecie, które obserwuja lub badaja scene, nie sa w stanie dostrzec złudzenia. Wszystkie zaklecia tego typu to czary wpływajacy na umysł. Zwid: Czary tego rodzaju zmieniaja wra�enia zmysłowe, dzieki czemu cos wyglada, smakuje, brzmi lub wydaje sie w dotyku inne ni� jest, a mo�e nawet zniknac. Iluzje a rzuty obronne (niewiara): Istoty napotykajace iluzje zwykle nie maja prawa do rzutu obronnego pozwalajacego je rozpoznac, dopóki uwa�nie ich nie zbadaja lub nie dojdzie do jakiegos rodzaju interakcji. Udany rzut obronny na iluzje ujawnia, �e dana rzecz jest fałszywa. Ułudy i złudzenia pozostawiaja jednak po sobie prawie przezroczyste zarysy. Nieudany rzut obronny oznacza, �e bohater nie zauwa�ył, i� cos jest nie tak. Smiałek uzyskujacy niezaprzeczalny dowód, �e ma do czynienia z iluzja, nie musi wykonywac rzutu obronnego. Jesli jakiejs osobie uda sie nie uwierzyc w iluzje i przeka�e to innym, to jej towarzysze otrzymuja premie +4 do rzutu obronnego. Nekromancja Czary z tej szkoły manipuluja potega smierci i nie-�ycia oraz siłami �yciowymi. Du�a ich liczba to zaklecia dotyczace istot nieumarłych. Oczarowanie Tego rodzaju czary oddziałuja na umysły innych istot, wpływajac na ich zachowanie lub wrecz je kontrolujac. Wszystkie oczarowania to zaklecia wpływajace na umysł. Wyró�nia sie dwie podszkoły czarów, które pozwalaja ci wpływac na zachowanie istot. Przymus: Czary z tej podszkoły zmuszaja ofiare, by zachowywała sie w konkretny sposób lub by zmieniła sposób myslenia. Niektóre zaklecia zaliczane do przymusów dokładnie ustalaja akcje istoty, na która działaja, lub te� wpływajace na nia efekty. W przypadku innych mo�esz w chwili rzucania czaru okreslic czynnosci, jakie bedzie wykonywał podmiot. Jeszcze inne zapewniaja ci długotrwała kontrole nad stworzeniem, które znajdzie sie pod wpływem zaklecia. Zauroczenie: Zaklecia z tej podszkoły zmieniaja sposób, w jaki ich podmiot cie postrzega – zwykle stajesz sie jego dobrym przyjacielem. Odrzucanie Czary nale�ace do tej szkoły maja ró�ne efekty ochronne. Powołuja one do istnienia fizyczne i magiczne bariery, neguja magiczne czy fizyczne zdolnosci, rania intruzów, a nawet przepedzaja istoty na inne plany egzystencji. Jesli jakis czar odrzucania jest przez przynajmniej 24 godziny aktywny w promieniu 3 metrów od innego takiego zaklecia, magiczne pola na siebie wpływaja – ich interferencja powoduje powstanie słabo widocznej fluktuacji energii. ST wykrycia takich czarów przy u�yciu testu Przeszukiwania maleje o 4. Je�eli odrzucanie tworzy bariere, która zatrzymuje pewnego rodzaju istoty, nie mo�na jej u�yc do odegnania ich. W przypadku gdy przycisniesz bariere do takich istot, poczujesz ewidentne parcie na nia. Jesli nie cofniesz nacisku, czar dobiegnie konca. Poznanie Zaklecia zaliczane do tej szkoły pozwalaja poznawac dawno zapomniane tajemnice, przewidywac przyszłosc, znajdowac ukryte przedmioty oraz przeszywac zwodnicze efekty czarów. Wiele czarów z tej szkoły działa w obszarze sto�ka. Ich efekty poruszaja sie wraz z toba i rozciagaja w kierunku, w którym patrzysz. Sto�ek wyznacza obszar, który mo�esz objac zmysłami w ciagu ka�dej rundy. Badajac ten sam obszar przez wieksza liczbe rund, zwykle uzyskasz dodatkowe informacje, co zaznaczono w opisie czaru. Szpiegowanie: Czary z tej podszkoły tworza niewidzialny magiczny czujnik, który przekazuje ci informacje. Jesli w opisie czaru nie stwierdzono inaczej, ma o zmysły równie pote�ne jak twoje. Ten poziom “dokładnosci” obejmuje wszystkie wpływajacych na ciebie czary i efekty – czyli takie, których jestes celem – lecz nie na te, które na ciebie emanuja. Czujnik traktuje sie jednak jak twój oddzielny, niezale�ny organ zmysłowy, a zatem działa on normalnie, nawet jesli zostaniesz oslepiony, ogłuszony lub w inny sposób osłabiony. Ka�da istota o Intelekcie wartosci przynajmniej 12 dostrze�e czujnik, wykonujac udany test Intelektu o ST 20. Czujnik mo�na te� rozproszyc, jakby był normalnym aktywnym czarem. Czary z podszkoły szpiegowanie blokuja ołowiana płyta i magiczne protekcje, a ty wyczuwasz wówczas, �e zostały tak zatrzymane. Przemiany Zaklecia zaliczane do tej szkoły zmieniaja własciwosci istot, przedmiotów lub warunków. Przywoływanie Ka�dy czar przywoływania nale�y do jednej z pieciu podszkół. Zaklecia tego typu sprowadzaja w twoje pobli�e manifestacje przedmiotów, istot oraz pewnych form energii (podszkoła przyzywanie); faktycznie przenosza istoty z jednego planu egzystencji na inny (sprowadzanie); lecza (leczenie); transportuja stworzenia lub przedmioty na du�e dystanse (teleportacja); tworza przedmioty lub efekty (tworzenie). Istoty, które przywołasz, zwykle – choc nie zawsze – sa ci posłuszne. Stworzenie czy przedmiot, który powołujesz do istnienia lub transportujesz w swoje pobli�e, nie mo�e pojawic sie we wnetrzu innego stworzenia ani przedmiotu, ani te� unosic sie w pustej przestrzeni. Musi sie pojawic w wolnym miejscu, na powierzchni zdolnej go podtrzymac. Pojawia sie w zasiegu działania zaklecia, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by go opuscił. Leczenie: Niektóre czary ze szkoły przywołan zaliczane do magii objawien sa w stanie nie tylko leczyc istoty, ale równie� przywracac im �ycie. Przyzywanie: Zaklecia nale�ace do tej podszkoły natychmiast sciagaja istoty lub przedmioty we wskazane przez ciebie miejsce. Kiedy czar dobiega konca lub ulega rozproszenia, przyzwane stworzenie natychmiast powraca do miejsca, z którego przybyło. Przyzwany przedmiot nie zostaje jednak odesłany z powrotem, chyba �e tak wyraznie podano w opisie czaru. Tak sciagnieta istota odchodzi równie� wówczas, gdy zostanie zabita lub gdy jej punkty wytrzymałosci spadna do 0 lub poni�ej tej liczby. W takim przypadku jednak�e stworzenie nie umiera naprawde – odtwarza sie w ciagu 24 godzin i w tym czasie nie mo�e zostac ponownie przyzwane. Kiedy czar przyzywajacy istote dobiega konca, ta znika, a wraz z nia wszystkie zaklecia, jakie rzuciła. Tak sciagniete stworzenie nie mo�e u�ywac �adnych wrodzonych zdolnosci przyzywajacych (jesli takie posiada). Nie zgodzi sie równie� rzucic �adnych czarów wymagajacych poswiecenia PD ani wykorzystac �adnych zdolnosci czaropodobnych, które kosztowałyby PD, gdyby były zakleciami. Sprowadzanie: Czary z tej podszkoły przenosza istoty z innego planu egzystencji do tego, w którym sie znajdujesz. Zaklecie obdarza stworzenie jednorazowa zdolnoscia powrotu do wymiaru, z którego pochodzi, choc czasem dodatkowo ogranicza warunki, w jakich bedzie to mo�liwe. Sprowadzone istoty naprawde gina, jesli zostana zabite; nie znikaja i sie nie odtwarzaja, jak te pojawiajace sie za sprawa zaklec przyzywania (patrz wczesniej). Czas działania tych czarów jest natychmiastowy, co oznacza, i� sprowadzonych za ich pomoca stworzen nie da sie rozproszyc. Teleportacja: Czary z tej podszkoły przenosza jedna lub wiecej istot badz przedmiotów na du�e odległosci. Najpote�niejsze z zaklec pozwalaja przekraczac granice planarne. W odró�nieniu od czarów przyzywania, transport jest jednokierunkowy i nie mo�na tego efektu rozproszyc (chyba �e w opisie podano inaczej). Teleportacja to natychmiastowa podró� poprzez Plan Astralny, a zatem cos, co uniemo�liwia podró� astralna, blokuje równie� tego rodzaju wedrówki. Tworzenie: Czary te operuja materia w taki sposób, by tworzyc przedmioty lub istoty w miejscu wskazanym przez rzucajace ja osoby (oczywiscie dotycza ich wspomniane wczesniej ograniczenia). Jesli czas działania zaklecia jest inny ni� natychmiastowy, magia utrzymuje efekt tworzenia w całosci, a zatem gdy zaklecie dobiega konca, istota czy obiekt rozwiewaja sie bez sladu. Je�eli jednak czar ma natychmiastowy czas działania, magia tylko składa w całosc powołany do istnienia byt czy przedmiot. A zatem taka kreacja trwa w zasadzie w nieskonczonosc, a jej egzystencja nie opiera sie na magii i od niej nie zale�y. Wywoływanie Zaklecia z tej szkoły wykorzystuja energie lub czerpia z niewidzialnego zródła mocy, by doprowadzic do okreslonego skutku. W rezultacie tworzysz cos z niczego. Wiele tych czarów powołuje do istnienia spektakularne efekty. Zaklecia wywoływania słyna z zadawania du�ej liczby obra�en. Poziom W nastepnej linijce opisu zaklecia podano poziom czaru, czyli liczbe z przedziału od 0 do 9. Informuje ona o wzglednej potedze zaklecia. Cyfre poprzedza skrót wskazujacy na klase, której przedstawiciele moga dane zaklecie rzucic. W tym miejscu znajduje sie te� informacja, czy czar zalicza sie do domenowych, a jesli tak, to do jakiej domeny nale�y i jakiego jest poziomu. Poziom zaklecia wpływa na ST wszelkich rzutów obronnych na jego efekty. Oto skróty nazw klas pozwalajacych rzucac czary: bard Brd; czarodziej Cza; druid Drd; kapłan Kap; paladyn Pal; tropiciel Trp; zaklinacz Zak. Zaklecie mo�e te� byc zwiazane z nastepujacymi domenami: chaos, dobro, leczenie, magia, ochrona, ogien, oszustwa, podró�, powietrze, prawo, rosliny, siła, słonce, smierc, szczescie, wiedza, woda, wojna, ziemia, zło, zniszczenie i zwierzeta. Komponenty Komponentami czaru musisz dysponowac, aby rzucic dane zaklecie. W opisie czaru w czesci zatytułowanej “Komponenty” znajdziesz skróty informujace cie, jakiego rodzaju składników potrzebujesz. Specjalne materiały, koncentratory oraz koszt PD wymieniono na koncu opisu danego czaru. Zwykle zdobycie czy korzystanie z komponentów nie nastrecza trudnosci, ale je�eli z jakiegos powodu nie mo�esz wykorzystywac okreslonych składników lub gdy substancja czy koncentrator sa bardzo drogie, stana sie one wa�nym elementem rzucania zaklec. Werbalne (W): Wypowiedziana inkantacja. Korzystanie z komponentu werbalnego wymaga, bys mógł mówic silnym głosem. Czar cisza czy knebel uniemo�liwiaja wygłoszenie inkantacji – i zarazem rzucenie czaru. Ogłuszona osoba ponosi ryzyko 20% na to, �e nie uda jej sie rzucic zaklecia z komponentami werbalnymi. Somatyczne (S): Wywa�ony, miarowy, precyzyjny ruch reka. Korzystanie z komponentu somatycznego wymaga, bys miał przynajmniej jedna reke wolna. Materialny (M): Jedna lub wiecej substancji fizycznych badz przedmiotów, które podczas procesu czarowania ulegaja zniszczeniu w wyniku oddziaływania energii zaklecia. Jesli w opisie nie podano ceny komponentu materialnego, jego koszt jest nieistotny – nie martw sie składnikami o tak niskiej cenie. Wystarczy zało�yc, i� wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, a co ma nieznaczny koszt, znajduje sie w sakiewce z komponentami do czarów. Koncentrator (K): Swego rodzaju fundament, podpora. W odró�nieniu od komponentów materialnych, koncentrator nie ulega zniszczeniu w procesie rzucania czaru. Analogicznie jak w przypadku zwykłych składników, cena koncentratora jest nieistotna, jesli nie podano jego kosztu. Załó�, i� jesli jakiegos potrzebujesz, a ma on nieznaczna cene, to znajduje sie on w sakiewce z komponentami do czarów. Koncentrator magii objawien (KO): Przedmiot o du�ym znaczeniu duchowym. W przypadku kapłana czy paladyna koncentratorem magii objawien jest swiety symbol odpowiadajacy religii postaci. Informacja K/KO lub M/KO w linijce “Komponenty” w opisie czarów wskazuje, �e czar w wersji wtajemniczen wymaga koncentratora lub materialnego komponentu (skrót przed ukosnikiem), a w wersji objawien koncentratora objawien (skrót po ukosniku). Koszt PD (PD): Niektóre naprawde pote�ne czary wymagaja poswiecenia punktów doswiadczenia. �adne zaklecie nie pozwala odzyskac tak utraconych PD. Na rzucenie zaklecia nie mo�esz poswiecic tylu PD, by stracic poziom, a zatem nie zdołasz rzucic czaru, jesli nie masz wystarczajacej “zbednej” ich liczby. Uzyskawszy jednak tyle PD, by wystarczyło ich na awans na kolejny poziom, masz prawo wykorzystac je do rzucenia zaklecia, nie zas do uzyskania awansu. PD traktuje sie jak komponenty materialne – wydajesz je, rzucajac czar, bez wzgledu na to, czy ci sie on udał, czy nie. Czas rzucania W przypadku wiekszosci czarów czas rzucania odpowiada jednej akcji standardowej. Inne wymagaja poswiecenia rundy lub wiekszej ilosci czasu. Do nielicznych wystarczy jedynie akcja darmowa. Na zaklecie, którego rzucenie wymaga 1 rundy, nale�y poswiecic akcje całorundowa. Jego efekty wchodza w �ycie tu� przed twoja nastepna tura w rundzie nastepujacej po tej, w której zaczałes czarowac. Po zakonczeniu rzucania zaklecia działasz normalnie. Efekty zaklecia, które rzuca sie minute, wchodza w �ycie tu� przed twoja tura minute pózniej (a przez wszystkie 10 rund czarowanie jest dla ciebie akcja całorundowa, analogicznie jak w przypadku podanych wczesniej informacji dotyczacych 1-rundowego czasu rzucania). Wspomniane akcje musza nastepowac po sobie i nic nie mo�e ich przerwac – w przeciwnym razie czar automatycznie sie nie powiedzie. Kiedy zaczynasz rzucac zaklecie wymagajace rundy lub dłu�szego czasu czarowania, musisz sie skupiac od danej rundy przynajmniej a� do chwili nastepujacej tu� przed twoja tura w nastepnej. Tracisz czar, jesli cos przerwie ci koncentracja, zanim rzucanie czaru dobiegnie konca. Czaru o czasie rzucania 1 akcja darmowa nie wlicza sie do normalnego limitu jednego zaklecia w rundzie. W ka�dej rundzie jednak�e mo�esz rzucic tylko jeden czar tego rodzaju. Warto pamietac, �e wykorzystanie zaklecia o takim czasie rzucania nie prowokuje ataków okazyjnych. Wszystkie decyzje dotyczace danego czaru (zasieg, cel, obszar, efekt, wersja i tak dalej) podejmujesz w chwili, gdy efekt wchodzi w �ycie. Zasięg Informacja, na jaki dystans razisz czarem – wszystko zale�y od wartosci podanej w opisie czaru, w linijce “Zasieg”. Zasieg zaklecia to maksymalna odległosc od ciebie, w jakiej mo�e sie objawic jego efekt, lub maksymalny dystans, w jakim masz prawo umiescic punkt poczatkowy czaru. Je�eli jakakolwiek czesc czaru wykracza poza ten zasieg, obszar ów zostaje pominiety. Oto standardowe zasiegi zaklec. Osobisty: Zaklecie wpływa tylko na ciebie. Dotykowy: Musisz dotknac istoty lub przedmiotu, aby zaklecie nan zadziałało. Dotykowe czary moga powodowac trafienia krytyczne tak jak w przypadku ore�a. Takie zaklecie zagra�a krytykiem przy naturalnej 20 i powoduje podwójne obra�enia, gdy nastapi trafienie krytyczne. Niektóre czary o takim zasiegu pozwalaja dotykac kilku celów. Mo�esz dotknac tyle chetnych istot, ile jestes w stanie dosiegnac podczas czarowania, jednak�e wszystkie podmioty zaklecia nale�y dotknac w tej samej rundzie, w której konczysz rzucanie czaru. Bliski: Czar działa na odległosc do 7,5 metra od ciebie. Maksymalny zasieg zwieksza sie o 1,5 metra na ka�de dwa całkowite poziomy czarujacego. Sredni: Zaklecie działa na dystans maksymalnie 30 metrów + 3 metry na poziom czarujacego. Daleki: Czar działa na odległosc maksymalnie 120 metrów + 12 metrów na poziom czarujacego. Nieskonczony: Zaklecie mo�e zadziałac w dowolnym miejscu na tym samym planie egzystencji. Zasieg wyra�żony w metrach: Niektóre zaklecia nie podlegaja standardowej kategoryzacji i ich zasieg wyra�ono po prostu w metrach. Celowanie czarem Musisz podjac decyzje dotyczace tego, na kogo zaklecie zadziała lub w jakim miejscu pojawi sie jego efekt – zale�nie od rodzaju czaru. Nastepny element opisu informuje o celu (lub celach) czaru, jego efekcie lub obszarze działania, stosownie do zaklecia. Cel lub cele: Niektóre zaklecia wpływaja na cel lub cele. Rzucasz te czary na istoty lub obiekty, które wymieniono w opisie. Musisz albo widziec, albo móc dotknac celu, a tak�e dokładnie go wskazac (czyli wybrac). Decyzje dotyczaca wybrania celu podejmujesz dopiero w chwili ukonczenia procesu rzucania zaklecia. Je�eli ty sam jestes celem czaru (w opisie w tym miejscu podano “Cel: Ty”), nie masz prawa ani do rzutu obronnego, ani do wykorzystania odpornosci na czary. W tym przypadku w opisie zaklecia brak informacji dotyczacej tych dwóch elementów. W przypadku niektórych czarów masz prawo wybrac jedynie chetne cele. Mo�na w dowolnej chwili zadeklarowac, �e jest sie chetnym celem (nawet gdy jest sie nieprzygotowanym lub poza własna tura). Nieprzytomne istoty automatycznie uznaje sie za chetne. Bohater przytomny, ale niezdolny do poruszania sie lub bezradny (chocby spetany, skulony, w zwarciu, sparali�owany, przyszpilony lub oszołomiony) nie musi jednak byc chetnym celem. Niektóre zaklecia umo�liwiaja skierowanie efektu na nowe cele lub obszary po ich rzuceniu. Takie przekierowanie czaru to akcja ruchu, która nie prowokuje ataków okazyjnych. Efekt: Istnieja zaklecia, które tworza lub przyzywaja przedmioty lub byty, a nie wpływaja na obiekty ju� istniejace. W takim przypadku musisz wskazac miejsce, w którym sprowadzane przedmioty czy byty sie pojawia, albo je widzac, albo dokładnie definiujac. Od zasiegu zale�y, w jak du�ej odległosci efekt mo�e sie pojawic, a je�eli sie on porusza, to ma prawo to robic nieograniczony przez wspomniany zasieg. Fala: Niektóre efekty – zwłaszcza te, które maja postac chmur czy oparów – rozlewaja sie w fali z punktu poczatkowego, którym musi byc przeciecie linii siatki. Tego rodzaju efekty docieraja za rogi oraz w miejsca, których nie widzisz. Odległosc ustalasz w oparciu o faktyczna pokonana długosc, biorac pod uwage “zakrety”, jakie efekt “wykonał”. Okreslajac dystans pokonany przez efekt w fali, liczysz droge wokół scian, a nie przez nie. Podobnie jak w przypadku zwykłego ruchu, odległosci przy rogach nie liczy sie po przekatnej. Musisz wskazac punkt poczatkowy takiego efektu, ale nie potrzebujesz linii efektu (patrz dalej) wiodacej do wszystkich jego czesci. Promien: Niektóre efekty maja postac promienia, którym celujesz jak bronia dystansowa, choc zwykle wykonujesz atak dotykowy dystansowy, a nie zwykły atak dystansowy. Podobnie jak w przypadku zwykłego ore�a dystansowego, mo�esz strzelac przy u�yciu takich czarów w ciemnosc lub w niewidzialne istoty w nadziei, �e w cos trafisz. Nie musisz widziec stworzenia, które próbujesz ugodzic, w odró�nieniu od czarów, którymi celujesz. Istoty oraz przeszkody moga jednak�e ograniczyc twoje pole widzenia (zablokowac linie pola widzenia) lub zapewnic osłone postaci, w która celujesz. Jesli czar tworzacy promien posiada jakis czas działania, dotyczy on efektu spowodowanego przez wspomniany snop, a nie okresu jego istnienia. W przypadku gdy zaklecie powołujace do istnienia promien powoduje obra�enia, mo�esz uzyskac trafienie krytyczne, analogicznie jak w przypadku broni. W takim wypadku zagro�enie krytykiem nastepuje przy naturalnym wyniku 20, a udany krytyk zadaje podwójne obra�enia. Obszar: Istnieja zaklecia działajace na jakims obszarze. Czasem w opisie podano go dokładnie, ale zwykle zalicza sie on do jednej z opisanych dalej kategorii. Bez wzgledu na kształt obszaru, wybierasz punkt, z którego czar sie rozchodzi – i tylko pod tym wzgledem kontrolujesz, na jakie istoty czy przedmioty wpłynie zaklecie. Punkt poczatkowy czaru musi byc miejscem przeciecia sie linii siatki. Okreslajac, czy dana istota znajduje sie w obszarze działania zaklecia, licz dystans w polach od punktu poczatkowego, tak jakbys obliczał ruch postaci lub zasieg ataku dystansowego. Jest tylko jedna ró�nica – zamiast liczyc od srodka jednego pola do srodka nastepnego, liczysz od jednego przeciecia linii siatki do nastepnego. Mo�esz oczywiscie liczyc pola po przekatnej, pamietaj jednak, �e dwa takie skosy nale�y traktowac jak odległosc 2 pól. Je�eli dalsza krawedz pola miesci sie w obszarze działania zaklecia, czar wpływa na wszystko, co sie na nim znajduje. Jesli zas obszar działania zaklecia tylko dotknie bli�szej granicy pola, czar nie obejmie owego pola swoim działaniem. Emanacja, fala lub rozprysk: Wiekszosc czarów wpływajacych na obszar działa w rozprysku, emanacji lub fali. W ka�dym przypadku wskazujesz punkt poczatkowy zaklecia, od którego odmierzasz efekt. Emanacje funkcjonuja analogicznie do zaklec rozpryskowych, z ta jednak ró�nica, i� ich efekt utrzymuje sie i promieniuje z punktu poczatkowego przez czas działania czaru. Wiekszosc emanacji ma postac sto�ków lub sfer. Zaklecia o efekcie w postaci fali funkcjonuja analogicznie do rozprysków, ale oddziałuja równie� poza rogi. Wskazujesz punkt poczatkowy, z którego czar rozlewa sie we wszystkich kierunkach. Ustalajac obszar działania zaklecia, bierz pod uwage wszelkie “zakrety”, jakie pokonuje. Czary funkcjonujace w rozprysku działaja na wszystko, co znajduje sie w danym obszarze, nawet te istoty, których nie widzisz. nie wpływaja jednak�e na te istoty, które posiadaja całkowita osłone wzgledem punktu poczatkowego (innymi słowy, ich efekty nie rozciagaja sie za zakrety). Rozprysk zwykle obejmuje obszar kuli, czasem jednak�e ma postac sto�ka, co podano w opisie czaru. Obszar rozprysku wskazuje, na jaka odległosc od punktu poczatkowego zaklecie sie rozciaga. Kula, linia, sto�żek lub walec: Wiekszosc czarów działa na obszarze o jakims szczególnym kształcie, takim jak sto�ek, walec, linia lub kula. Efekt zaklec funkcjonujacych w kuli rozciaga sie od punktu poczatkowego, wypełniajac obszar kuli. Moga to byc rozpryski, emanacje czy fale. Czary działajace w linii rozciagaja sie od ciebie we wskazanym kierunku i wpływaja na obiekty znajdujace sie na danej linii. Zaczynaja sie w dowolnym rogu twego pola i siegaja do granicy zasiegu lub do miejsca, w którym trafia na bariere blokujaca linie efektu. Tego rodzaju zaklecia wpływaja na wszystkie istoty znajdujace sie na polach, przez które przechodzi linia. Zaklecie działajace w sto�ku wpływa na obszar cwierckola o srodku w tobie, rozciagajacego sie w kierunku, który wybierzesz. Działanie czaru rozpoczyna sie w dowolnym rogu twego pola i powoli rozszerza. Wiekszosc sto�ków to rozpryski lub emanacje (patrz wczesniej), a zatem nie “zakrecaja” za rogi. Rzucajac zaklecie działajace w walcu, wybierasz jego punkt poczatkowy, który staje sie srodkiem poło�onego w poziomie koła. Czar rozciaga sie od tego koła, obejmujac obszar walca. Tego rodzaju zaklecia ignoruja wszelkie przeszkody na danym obszarze. Istoty: Czar o tego rodzaju obszarze działania wpływa bezposrednio na istoty (analogicznie do zaklec działajacych na cel). Funkcjonuje on jednak�e wzgledem wszystkich stworzen na danym obszarze, a nie tylko wobec tych, które wska�esz. Obszar jego działania ma postac rozprysku kulistego, rozprysku sto�kowatego i tak dalej. Wiele zaklec wpływa na “�yjace istoty”, co dotyczy wszelkich stworzen, które nie sa konstruktami ani nieumarłymi. Istot w obszarze działania czaru niezaliczanych do stosownego typu nie wlicza sie do bytów, na które działa zaklecie. Przedmioty: Tego rodzaju czary wpływaja na przedmioty znajdujace sie na danym obszarze (jak we wczesniejszym opisie, “Istoty”, ale dotyczy nie stworzen, a przedmiotów). Inne: Czar mo�e miec nietypowy obszar działania, zdefiniowany w jego opisie. Kształtowalny (K): Jesli pod koniec informacji dotyczacych obszaru lub efektu działania czaru pojawi sie zapis “(K)”, oznacza to, �e mo�esz dane zaklecie kształtowac. �aden z wymiarów kształtowalnego obszaru lub efektu nie mo�e byc mniejszy ni� 3 metry. W wielu wypadkach obszar i efekt podano w szescianach, dzieki czemu łatwiej projektowac nieregularne kształty. Trzy wymiary sa czesto przydatne przy okreslaniu obszarów oraz efektów wpływajacych na teren w powietrzu lub pod woda. Linia efektu: Linia efektu to prosty, niczym niezakłócony tor wskazujacy, na co wpływa czar. Neguje ja materialna bariera. Działa analogicznie do linii pola widzenia w przypadku broni dystansowej, z ta jednak ró�nica, i� nie blokuje jej mgła, ciemnosc oraz inne czynniki ograniczajace normalny wzrok. Musi istniec niezakłócona linia efektu łaczaca ciebie z celem lub miejscem, na które chcesz rzucic czar czy w którym pragniesz wywołac efekt, oraz niezakłócona linia efektu łaczaca ciebie z punktem poczatkowym ka�dego rzucanego przez ciebie zaklecia. Emanacja, rozprysk, sto�ek oraz walec wpływaja tylko na obszar, istoty lub przedmioty, które linia efektu łaczy z punktem poczatkowym (srodek rozprysku kulistego, poczatek rozprysku sto�kowatego, koło walca czy punkt poczatkowy emanacji). Linii efektu nie blokuje materialna, lita przeszkoda z otworem wielkosci co najmniej 0,1 metra kwadratowego. A zatem długa na 1,5 metra sciana z taka dziura przestaje byc przeszkoda dla linii efektu. Czas działania Czas działania zaklecia informuje, jak długo istnieje energia magiczna. Okreslony czas działania: W wielu wypadkach czas działania liczy sie w rundach, minutach, godzinach lub innych jednostkach. Kiedy mija dany okres, magia sie rozwiewa, a zaklecie konczy. Jesli czas działania zaklecia jest zmienny, rzut wykonuje sie w tajemnicy (nie wiesz wszak, jak długo zaklecie bedzie działac). Natychmiastowy: Energia czaru pojawia sie i znika w chwili jego rzucenia, choc konsekwencje moga byc długotrwałe. Permanentny: Energia czaru utrzymuje sie dopóty, dopóki działa efekt. To oznacza, i� zaklecie jest podatne na rozproszenie magii. Koncentracja: Zaklecie działa, póki sie na nim skupiasz. Koncentracja potrzebna do podtrzymania czaru to akcja standardowa, która nie prowokuje ataków okazyjnych. Wydarzenie przerywajace skupienie na rzucaniu zaklecia mo�e równie� przerwac skupienie na podtrzymywaniu czaru, co powoduje koniec jego działania. Nie mo�esz rzucac zaklecia, koncentrujac sie na innym. Czasem czar działa jeszcze krótki czas po tym, jak przestaniesz sie na nim skupiac. Podmioty, efekty i obszary: Je�eli zaklecie bezposrednio wpływa na istoty, jego wpływ porusza sie wraz z podmiotem przez czas działania. Jesli czar powołuje do istnienia efekt, ten utrzymuje sie przez czas działania zaklecia. Efekt mo�e sie poruszac lub nie. Mo�e tak�e ulec zniszczeniu, zanim czas działania dobiegnie konca. Jesli czar funkcjonuje na jakims obszarze, pozostaje w miejscu przez czas działania. Istoty trafiaja pod jego wpływ, gdy wejda na dany obszar, a wydostaja sie spod niego, kiedy opuszcza owo miejsce. Czary dotykowe i zatrzymanie ładunku: W wiekszosci wypadków, je�eli nie wyzwolisz energii zaklecia dotykowego w tej samej rundzie, w której je rzuciłes, mo�esz zatrzymywac ładunek w nieskonczonosc (czyli na nieskonczenie długo odkładac działanie czaru). Masz prawo runda po rundzie wykonywac ataki dotykowe. Jesli jednak rzucisz kolejne zaklecie, czar dotykowy sie rozproszy. Niektóre czary dotykowe pozwalaja ci dotknac kilku celów, co stanowi czesc procesu ich rzucania. Nie mo�esz zatrzymywac ładunku takich zaklec. Wszystkie cele musisz dotknac w tej samej rundzie, w której konczysz rzucanie czaru. Wyładowanie: Nieliczne zaklecia działaja przez ustalony czas lub do momentu uaktywnienia i wyładowania. Przerywalny (P): Jesli informacje o czasie działania wienczy zapis “(P)”, oznacza to, �e mo�esz na �yczenie, w dowolnym momencie, zakonczyc funkcjonowanie danego zaklecia. W tym celu musisz jednak�e znajdowac sie w zasiegu czaru oraz wypowiedziec stosowne słowa (zwykle jest to zmodyfikowana forma komponentów werbalnych). Je�eli zaklecie nie posiada komponentów werbalnych, przerywasz jego działanie gestem. W obu wypadkach jest to akcja standardowa, która nie prowokuje ataków okazyjnych. Czary zale�ne od koncentracji ulegaja przerwaniu z racji swej natury i w ich przypadku nie trzeba poswiecac na to akcji – dobiegaja bowiem konca, gdy cos lub ktos przerwie ci koncentracje. Rzut obronny Zwykle szkodliwy czar pozwala ofierze na wykonanie rzutu obronnego, dzieki któremu uniknie ona czesci lub całosci efektu. Ten element opisu informuje, jaki rzut obronny sie wykonuje oraz jak wpływa on na skutecznosc zaklecia. Neguje: Czar nie działa na ofiare, której powiódł sie rzut obronny. Czesciowo neguje: Rzut obronny neguje pewne efekty (te o powa�niejszych konsekwencjach, np. smierc), ale nie pozwala uniknac mniej powa�nych rezultatów działania czaru (ofiara nadal odnosi obra�enia). Zmniejsza o połowe: Udany rzut obronny oznacza, �e czar zadaje połowe normalnych obra�en (zaokraglajac w dół). Brak: Ofiara nie ma prawa do rzutu obronnego. Niewiara: Udany rzut obronny pozwala podmiotowi zignorowac efekt. (przedmiot): Zaklecie mo�na rzucic na przedmioty, które maja prawo wykonac rzut obronny tylko wówczas, gdy sa magiczne lub gdy znajduja sie w posiadaniu jakiejs istoty (która trzyma je w dłoniach, ma na sobie, niesie itp.) opierajacej sie działaniu czaru. W tym drugim przypadku wykorzystuje sie premie do rzutów obronnych stworzenia tylko, jesli sa wy�sze od posiadanych przez przedmiot. Premia do rzutów obronnych przedmiotu magicznego wynosi 2 + 1/2 jego poziomu czarujacego (informacja ta nie oznacza, �e czar mo�na rzucac tylko na przedmioty – niektóre zaklecia tego rodzaju mo�na wykorzystywac w stosunku do przedmiotów i istot). (nieszkodliwy): Czar zwykle ma korzystne, a nie szkodliwe efekty. Podmiot jego działania ma jednak prawo wykonac rzut obronny, jesli sobie tego �yczy. Skala Trudnosci rzutu obronnego: ST rzutu obronnego jest równa 10 + poziom czaru + twoja premia ze stosownego atrybutu (Intelektu w przypadku czarodzieja, Charyzmy – zaklinacza i barda, a Roztropnosci – kapłana, druida, paladyna oraz tropiciela). Poziom zaklecia zale�y od twojej klasy. Zawsze bierz pod uwage poziom czaru stosowny dla twojej klasy. Udany rzut obronny: Istota, której powiódł sie rzut obronny na czar niepowodujacy �adnych oczywistych fizycznych efektów, odczuwa wpływ wrogich sił i mrowienie, ale nie potrafi odkryc dokładnej natury ataku. Analogicznie, jesli ofierze powiódł sie rzut obronny na wycelowany czar, zdajesz sobie sprawe, �e zaklecie zawiodło. Nie wyczuwasz jednak�e, czy istoty obroniły sie przed zakleciem działajacym na obszarze lub majacym efekt, czy te� im sie to nie udało. Automatyczne pora�ki i sukcesy: Naturalna 1 (gdy na k20 wypada wynik 1) w rzucie obronnym zawsze oznacza pora�ke (i mo�e te� doprowadzic do zniszczenia przedmiotów wystawionych na dany efekt – patrz dalej, “Przetrwanie przedmiotów a rzut obronny”. Naturalna 20 (gdy na k20 wypada wynik 20) zawsze oznacza sukces. Dobrowolna rezygnacja z rzutu obronnego: Istota mo�e dobrowolnie zrezygnowac z rzutu obronnego i zaakceptowac efekt zaklecia. Nawet bohater posiadajacy specjalna niewra�liwosc na magie mo�e stłumic te własciwosc. Przetrwanie przedmiotów a rzut obronny: Jesli w opisie działania zaklecia nie podano inaczej, uznaje sie, �e wszelkie przedmioty, które istota posiada, niesie czy trzyma, przetrwały magiczny atak. Je�eli w rzucie obronnym wypadła jednak�e naturalna 1, nieosłoniety przedmiot zostaje uszkodzony (w przypadku gdy atak mo�e go zniszczyc). Skorzystaj z tabeli: Przedmioty poddawane atakom magicznym. Ustal, jakie cztery trzymane lub niesione przez ofiare przedmioty z najwiekszym prawdopodobienstwem znajda sie pod wpływem efektu, i losowo wybierz jeden z nich. Ów wylosowany przedmiot musi wykonac rzut obronny na dany atak, podlegajac stosownym uszkodzeniom, które ten powoduje. Jesli przedmiotu nikt nie trzyma ani nie ma na sobie i nie jest on magiczny, przedmiot ów nie ma prawa do rzutu obronnego – po prostu otrzymuje stosowne uszkodzenia (obra�enia). Odporność na czary Odporność na czary to specjalna zdolność obronna. Jeżeli za jej pomoca podmiot odpiera zaklecie, musisz wykonac test poziomu czarujacego (1k20 + poziom czarujacego). Jego wynik musi byc co najmniej równy odpornosci na czary istoty – w przeciwnym razie zaklecie nie zadziała. Odpornosc na czary ofiary jest niczym Klasa Pancerza wzgledem ataków magicznych. Do wspomnianego testu poziomu czarujacego stosujesz wszelkie modyfikatory twojego poziomu czarujacego. Informacje o tym, czy odpornosc na czary chroni przed danym zakleciem, znajdziesz w opisie jego działania, w linijce “Odpornosc na czary”. W wielu wypadkach stosuje sie ja tylko wówczas, gdy czar jest wycelowany w ofiare, a nie gdy natrafia ona na funkcjonujace zaklecie. Terminy “przedmiot” i “nieszkodliwy” oznaczaja to samo wzgledem odpornosci na czary co rzutów obronnych. Istota posiadajaca odpornosc na czar musi dobrowolnie ja obniżyc (akcja standardowa), aby znalezc sie pod działaniem zaklecia okreslonego jako nieszkodliwe. W tym przypadku nie musisz wykonywac opisanego wczesniej testu poziomu czarujacego. Kategoria:Czary